


Under The Stars

by fairiel



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/pseuds/fairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader comes back from holidays and has a nice evening with Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Stars

You‘re enjoying a cup of tea at a terrace looking at the sea when your phone buzzes.

Chris: When do you come back?

Like that. Out of the blue. No hello, how are you. Nothing. Weird.

You: I still don’t know. Why? Is something wrong?

You hit send and regret it immediately. Your protective nature is not something you want him to know about but there is nothing you can do about it now.

Chris: No, I just miss you.

You: Oh really?

Lame answer but that is all that comes to you at the moment.

Chris: Yes. I miss your company. I miss your beautiful face. It’s been too long.

You stare at your phone, eyes widening.You shake your head, incredibly angry at him.

You: No! How dare you!

Chris: Why are you angry?

You: I thought we were friends. You know this trip is important to me. Friends are supposed to support each other, not make the other feel guilty!

Chris: You feel guilty about something?

Yes, you do. You don’t even know why, but you do feel guilty about leaving for so long. But when you met Chris, the trip was already planned and you didn’t want to cancel it because it was your life’s dream and besides, he and you were only friends. Nothing more. So what is that about, texting you when you are having fun, telling you absurd things about how he missed your beautiful face when it isn’t that beautiful in the first place. Could it be? No way. No fucking way. Chris and you? As if.

You: No, Mr Evans, you don’t get to do that. I was having a perfect time and now I feel bad about myself. You don’t get to play with people’s feelings!

Chris: What feelings?

You: Like you don’t know!

You step on dangerous grounds, letting him know that it is more than friendship on your part.

Chris: You mean you have feelings for me? :) :)

He’s playing again and you don’t have time for that.

You: I don’t want to have this conversation now.

Chris: Why?

You: Cause you have to stop doing that. It hurts me.

Chris: I’m sorry :( but I still miss you and there’s one thing you can do about it. Come back.

You: I can’t. I don’t have a place to stay.

Chris: You can stay with me ;)

What? What is that about?

You: I’m gonna ask you one question and you have to promise me you’ll be honest with me, okay?

Chris: Whatever you want, I promise.

You: Are you hitting on me?

You have to type it three times because your hands are so shaky. You feel like a total idiot but you absolutely need to know.

Chris: I just want you to come back.

You: You didn’t answer the question. I’m not coming back until you do.

You know you sound incredibly childish but he promised he would be honest and if there’s one thing you hate in this world, it’s dishonesty. Why is he evading the question?

Chris: Okay. I’ll be honest. The answer is yes. I can’t get you out of my head. You haunt my days. You haunt my nights. I want to kiss you. I keep undressing you in my dreams. Do you want me to continue?

You check the next flights back, blessing the free wi-fi.

You: I’ll be back tomorrow at 11 pm.

Chris: I’ll be waiting for you. Text me when you arrive.

 

You: I’m at my brother’s. He’s away on vacations. You know the place, I think.

Chris: Don’t go anywhere. I’m coming.

And here you are, waiting, on the roof of your brother’s small apartment, opening your laptop to try to change your mind. You don’t want to expect too much but still, his words are imprinted in your brain. You have read them countless times, heart burning in your chest. You still can’t believe it but at least, now you will know.

You’ve piled up some blankets on the concrete ground to get comfortable. It’s a beautiful night, very clear but dark. You can see the stars even with the city lights. You feel quite shaky and nervous, you need a drink. You get up to go to the door and stop in your tracks. He’s already there, standing in the doorway. You’re a little surprised, you didn’t expect him so soon, but you notice he’s in a hoodie and sweatpants, cap on his head. He obviously didn’t take the time to change, you think, flattered. You also notice that the beard is back and that brings a smile to your lips. His face brightens when he sees you and suddenly, the whole world falls back into place. Your hands are steady, your heart peaceful and quiet, you don’t need that drink anymore.

“Hi” you say.

“Hi” he answers, handing you a rose, a bottle of wine and a box of your favorite chocolates. “I hope you like them.”

Even in a hurry, he took the time to bring you a small something, that alone tells you lots about him. You take them with an even larger smile.

“You know I do” you say, brushing past him to fetch glasses from the kitchen downstairs.

When you come back on the roof, he’s leaning on the railing, gazing at the stars. He looks so beautiful, eyes lost in the sky, that you have to refrain from jumping on him straight away. Instead, you open the bottle, pour two glasses and sit down on the blankets. He takes a sip of wine and joins you, staring at you intently. You return the gaze with butterflies in your belly. It seems his eyes are asking for your permission. You nod slightly and he puts one arm around you, very casually, as if that was the most natural thing to do. You can feel his muscles tighten and bulge under his hoodie.

“You have no idea how much I missed you” he whispers and time stops as his fingers graze your cheek, from your cheekbone to your jawline, finally settling on the crook of your neck. 

You open your lips slightly to let out a small sigh, completely lost in his blue eyes. He doesn’t smile anymore, his face leaning on yours, so close now that you can feel his long eyelashes fluttering on your skin. You hold your breath as his mouth finally touches yours in the softest of kisses. You kiss him back as gently as you can and he cups your face in his hands. You stay like this for a long time, kissing. His beard feels so smooth against your skin, while your lips touch, upper lip first, then lower lip, then back up again, never stopping. Your hands finally reach for him, wrapping around his waist, sighing. You want more and you curl closer to him. His nose brushes yours tenderly with a smile.

“Let’s take our time, okay?” he says. “We have the whole night.” 

Your whole face burns red at the implication in his words and you quickly bury it in his shoulder, heat irradiating your whole body. He strokes your hair, gently kissing the top of your head, chuckling.

You finally manage to raise your face from his shoulder and look at him. 

“You are so very lovely” he says, brushing your hair from your face.

“I’m jet-lagged, you mean” you reply, very much aware of your tired and puffy eyes.

He chuckles again, his fingers tracing the lines of your face before kissing you again, gently at first. You press yourself closer into him and his mouth becomes more insistent, until you open your lips to let him in. Goosebumps rise all over your skin, making you shiver with pleasure against him. He tastes amazing and your hands roam along his back until they find his shoulders. You grab him tight and he deepens the kiss, his hands leaving your face to seize your waist. He lifts you until you sit on his lap, legs encircling him, your tight skirt rolling up on your thighs. He releases your mouth, and you rest your forehead on his, out of breath, biting your lips. You still want more.

His fingers find their way under your shirt. Each single touch of his hands is like a jolt of electricity and shivers after shivers run through your entire body, leaving you craving for more. This time, you take the initiative of the kiss, your hungry lips crushing his with the intensity of your desire. You push your way in through his teeth, making him lose balance and fall back on the blankets, dropping his cap in the process. His hands snake around your neck, tangling in your hair and he moans in your mouth.

When you finally, very reluctantly, let go of him, he sighs as he tells you:

“I know I said we have all night, but you can do with me as you please.”

You gaze at him, all offered and abandoned under you, as you settle more comfortably on his crotch. He cannot repress a moan and you can feel his erection pulsing against you. His hands reach for your breasts under your shirt, cupping them, his thumbs grazing your nipples over the lace of your bra. As soon as he touches you, your body reacts, drenching your panties. You close your thighs on him, his erection pressing even further into you and you know you can’t wait anymore.

Your fingers find the seam of his sweat pants and you push them down a little, just enough to release his hard cock. You slide your panties aside and close your hand on him. You can see him breathing harder now but he is waiting to see what you will do.

“Yes” he whispers in a husky voice as you lower yourself on him, hand still encircling him.

You slide down slowly, getting used to his size. Your walls involuntarily close on him, making him buck his hips as he exclaims:

“Fuck! You’re so tight!”

You arch your back, resting on one hand and you start moving your hips at an excruciatingly slow pace. You cannot go all the way down so he gives a little nudge and you utter a loud moan as he fills you completely. He grabs your thighs, his fingers sinking in your soft flesh, to force you down a little more and your moan transforms into a strangled whimper. Your eyes meet his and you take a deep breath before moving your hips up again. He releases your thighs, one hand settling on your waist and the other reaching between your thighs until it finds your bud. You squeal as pleasure hits you from everywhere. His cock, his fingers, it’s almost too much for you to take and you quicken your pace, arching your back a little more, feeling him hit the back of your wall each time. Your body starts shaking from your toes to your head and your orgasm hits you, leaving you breathless, but you don’t stop moving your hips, knowing that he’s not yet done.

His fingers leave your bud and settle on your hips, letting you find your own pace. You lean down on him, kissing his neck, and he grabs your butt, lifting you up just before he comes, jerking off on his hoodie. You roll on the side, watching him unload, his body spasming as he cries out, eyes closed. You have never seen anything so beautiful in your whole life and you rest your head on your hand to look at him. He finally opens his eyes and smiles at you.

“Like what you see?” he asks, his voice still hoarse from his climax.

“Very much” you reply with a nod. “Though I’m sorry for ruining your hoodie.”

He laughs, closing his eyes again.

“Don’t ever feel sorry for that” he says, grabbing you and lowering you to kiss you again.

“Next time, will you let me do what I want?” he asks.

The next time and all the times after, you think as you nod in eager agreement.


End file.
